This invention relates to nitrogen containing polycyclic tranquilizers.
Ciba-Geigy, in British Pat. No. 1,336,634, discloses 5,10-methanodibenzo[a,d]cycloheptene derivatives with the following basic structure; ##STR1##
Wilhelm, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,936, discloses 11-aminoaliphatic-5,10-methanodibenzo[a,d][1,4]cycloheptadienes with the following basic structure: ##STR2##
Schindler, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,897, disclose 1,2,3,8-tetrahydrodibenzo(3,4:6,7)cyclohepta[1,2-c]pyrroles with the following basic structure: ##STR3##
With the ever increasing knowledge about the biological basis of mental illness and the development of the discipline of "biological psychiatry", there is a continuing need for psychotherapeutic agents with fewer side effects and new modes of action.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new, safe, and effective psychotherapeutic agents with minimal side effects.